jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Pamiętaj, że kij ma dwa końce...
Nim świat do snu ułoży ostatnie dziecię Nim jawa w sen wieczny się przerodzi Nim ludzie i smoki jednością się staną '' ''A wierzby upragnioną łzę nad ziemią uronią Pamiętasz jak po raz pierwszy na mnie spojrzałeś? Zakochałeś się, prawda? Widzieć coś takiego, idealną synchronizację, wspólne więzy. Jedną duszę. Zapominasz jednak o jednym. Kij ma dwa końce. Jestem pełen słońca, co mi spaliło resztki wszechświata , centrum jedności. Pomyśl raczej, jak to się zaczęło. Czy wszystko było takie piękne? Czy dasz wiarę, że na początku było piekło? Zero zrozumienia, zero jedności? Tylko dwoje smutnych oczu oraz determinację, by uciec jak najszybciej? Tak, początki są trudne. Nadal pamiętam, jak się bałem. Bałem się spojrzeć temu w oczy. Ruszyć się z miejsca. Dlaczego? Bo on był bestią. Człowiekiem. Może był mały, nieogarnięty, lekko zabawny. Miał brązowe włosy, a może rude? Nie wiem. Coś pomiędzy. Piękne, duże, zielone oczy oraz śmieszny uśmiech. Bał się zjeść ryby, pięknie rysował. A przynajmniej ja miałem takie wrażenie, że rysował. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Mówił, że często patrzy na moich smoczych braci i ich rysuje. Że to mu pomaga. Pomaga zapomnieć. Na początku nie zrozumiałem. Nim światło życia nad nami zgaśnie Pewnego dnia się nie pojawił. Muszę przyznać, brakowało mi jego śmiesznego, wysokiego głosiku i krzywych uśmieszków. Dlaczego? W ciemności ułoży nasze dusze Czekałem na niego cały dzień, a on się nie pojawił. Zawsze przychodził z koszem ryb, zawsze z nową determinacją. Znające życia słodkości Teraz to już totalnie odchodziłem od zmysłów. Nie pojawił się. A ja nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Chodziłem wokół jeziorka, patrzyłem na każdą ścianę, zerkałem w niebo. Próbowałem nawet spać. Jednak sen nie nadchodził, a poczucie winy. Wkurzyłem się. Ale na siebie. Dlaczego go ignorowałem? Może się bałem? Tak, bałem się. Bałem się, że jak dam mu się zbliżyć, to coś mu zrobię. Że znów zostanę sam. Tak, bałem się. I nadal się boję. Boję się samotności. Znające życia gorycze Dwa dni. Tyle musiałem czekać, żeby przyszedł. Jednak to, co zobaczyłem, wywołało we mnie gniew. Jego twarz. Ręce. Jego krew. Miał sine oko, a te słodkie iskierki w jego oczach znikły. Miał w nich łzy. Jego zielone, smętne oczy były pełne bólu. Rozcięta warga, rozcięcie na czole. Rudawe włosy były ścięte, co mnie lekko zaskoczyło. Ręce miał we krwi z własnej twarzy. -To nic. – wymruczał i podszedł do kamienia, na którym zawsze mnie obserwował. Zawsze rysował. Z mojego gardła wydobyło się głośne sapnięcie, przez co chłopak podskoczył. Nie spodziewał się, że będę tak blisko. Spojrzał na mnie i skulił chude ramiona. -Ja.. ja dam ci już spokój. Przyszedłem się pożegnać. – wyłkał Niemal się skrzywiłem. Szybko wtuliłem się w niego, a on wrzasnął zaskoczony. Z mojej piersi wydobył się głęboki pomruk i niemal poczułem, że chłopak się uśmiecha. -''Nigdy nie odchodź… - ''wyjęczałem '' Każdy kto szuka przyjaciela, Rozgląda się uważnie i wybiera, 'W przyjaźni nie ważna jest uroda, Bo przemija ona jak płynąca woda, ''' Liczy się serce czułe współczujące, Przyjaźń i miłość u ludzi znające Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania